Across the Line
by alexeldrid
Summary: Alexandria Snape was given a task to infiltrate the Dark Lord. But once the battle begins will what she learned be enough?     Fred/OC and Draco/OC
1. Bothering You

_Disclaimer:__ I own no Harry Potter related content._

_Author's note:__ The beginning years will go a bit fast as I don't really want to dwell on the fifth and sixth years. It is coordinated by seasons and years up until their seventh year. You'll get the information you need to uphold the story, so don't worry. This is mainly an action/adventure fic. The romance in this story takes second place. It also follows the Harry Potter books quite precisely. Some sequences will be from the movies though, just because the way the movie portrayed it fit with my story a bit better. Enjoy!_

**[Summer of 1995]**

The eeriness loomed across the room. There she stood, a mere girl of 15, wrapped up in the indulgence of the man who stood before her.

"Sadly, the Death of Cedric Diggory has, understandably, changed everything." Dumbledore whispered. "Therefore, I must ask too much of you Alexandria,"

"Sir, I would never do anything you asked of me unless I trusted you"

"As kind as you are Alex, there is far more at stake than the trust between two people, even yourself and I," Dumbledore turned around from the window and folded his hands across his stomach. "Yet again, in times such as these, all we have is trust." Alexandria merely nodded, afraid of what he was going to imply next.

Dumbledore went on, "Alexandria, it is no secret to me that you are the daughter of Severus Snape. It has been drawn to our attention that the Dark Lord has begun to recruit those of your generation. It is believed that Mr. Malfoy may be his first target. As I know you of being in Slytherin house and a dear friend of Draco's, it would be best if we could have you infiltrate the younger generation as your father does to Voldemort."

"Yes, Sir" she uttered.

"I understand that as of now you keep good relations with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger, I also am under the impression that you and Mr. Malfoy fight about this constantly. To keep your relationship with him solid we would need you to cut off ties with them, at least while school is in session." Dumbledore continued.

"But sir, they're my best friends, I can't just ignore them!"

"BUT IT IS CRUCIAL THAT YOU DO" Dumbledore insisted as he slid across the room toward her, making her take a couple steps back. "If you are to infiltrate, you cannot give anyone a reason to question your loyalty to Voldemort. Suspicion may fly around the wizarding community as it does for Severus but other than that give them no reason to suspect. Cedric Diggory's death has changed everything. He is back Alexandria and we must do all we can to stop him."

"How will this work?" Alex asked confused about what he exactly wanted her to do.

"I understand that during the summers you proceed to the Weasley's Burrow. You can continue to do so, yet you and Severus will need to come up with a story on why you are away during the summers from Draco and Voldemort. You will need to spend a bit more time in You Know Who's presence and in order to infiltrate successfully, you will need to become close to Mr. Malfoy. You will need to date Draco."

"I CAN'T!" Alex screamed, "He may be a friend but he treats girls like trash! Not to mention I'm already involved with Fred!"

"Forgive me Alex but sometimes we must sacrifice those we love in order to save them. I understand your relationship with Mr. Weasley had begun to evolve this past year, but if we do not get into the minds of the recent generation that the Dark Lord is raising, then Fred's life is in more danger than ever. The more information we have, the more equipped we are to fight." Dumbledore pleaded.

"Alright, I'll do it." she sighed. Dumbledore faced out the window again, speaking away from her.

"In the hopes that Mr. Weasley truly does love you, he should understand…."

* * *

><p>"I'M SORRY BUT NO!"<p>

"Fred, just listen!" Alexandria pleaded.

"Are you kidding? You are actually telling me that you are considering doing this?" Fred exclaimed.

"Yes, I think it's a good plan. Like Dumbledore said the more we know the better off we are in the long run and if I can do my part to help, I will!"

"Even if it means bluntly cheating on me?"

"I'm not cheating on you Fred, I'm working! It won't mean anything. It's you I love!"

"Whatever Alex, do what you want"

"UGH! Why can't you just understand?" Alex swung open the door to a batch of people eavesdropping. She rolled her eyes and stomped through them making her way down stairs.

"Alright everyone let's move it along" George said as he begun to shoo everyone away. As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny begun to walk down the hallway, George crept into the room. He took a deep breath. "Fred?"

Quickly Fred began to wipe water from his face. George took a seat next to him.

"Hey, how's it going?" George attempted. Fred began to laugh through his tears.

"It's been better" Fred sincerely stated.

"You know she loves you, right? Trust her enough to let her do this. It means a lot to her to be given this opportunity. You know better than anyone that she feels so out-casted, being Snape's daughter and all," George said, "she just wants a chance to show everyone where her loyalty really lies and I know that you know this is the perfect opportunity for just that."

Fred shrugged. George patted one hand on Fred's shoulder. "It's going to be okay mate."

"I sure hope so…"

* * *

><p>Alexandria kicked the leaves around; they crunched underneath her shoes. The crunching sound was barely audible against the wind that was wrapping her hair across her face. She took her hand and gently ran her hair back behind her ear in an attempt to get it out of her eyes.<p>

The stone ridge in which she was now sitting on had become cold, but she didn't feel the need to go back inside.

"Alexandria," rolled a voice from behind her.

Without looking back, she replied, "Father."

"What are you doing out here," he paused, "it's chilly."

"It's nice." She stiffly stated.

"You don't have to do it."

"No, I do." Alex stated, knowing her father's reference was about the indifference that lay across her face in regards to the mission Dumbledore had just handed to her.

"He'll come around," Severus Snape had now made an appearance beside her. Still not giving him her attention, she continually looked forward as he sat beside her. He continued, "As much as I may not adore your relationship with Mr. Weasley, I do appreciate the fact that he makes my daughter happy; a skill that I, myself, have trouble with."

This brought a small hint of a smile across Alex's lips. But as fast as it had arrived it had vanished. She looked down in her lap.

"But it seems that is not what is actually bothering you…" He drifted on.

Alexandria sighed then stood from the stone edging that surrounded the garden her mother and her planted many years before. There were no plants in it anymore. There was just dirt in the garden now, no sign of life to be found. Not that there was much life to be found around their home in Spinner's End to begin with.

The house itself was never much of a home; at least in Alex's eyes. She had lived there her entire life and felt it was just as cold and chilly as it had always been. Yet to Alex, someone who never quite complained about much, it was a roof over her head and a place to be with the only family she had, her father.

"What if…" Alex started. She quickly whipped around to face her dad. "I just, I'm having doubts."

"About the mission, I presume." Snape said coldly.

"Kind of," Alex glanced sideways. To her father this implicated nervousness.

"What's making you nervous?"

"It should be common to be scared; to be nervous about enlisting into a mission where you have to infiltrate the Dark Lord's own Death Eaters. But none of that is bothering me. It's my own self-worth that's my only enemy at this point," Alexandria spilled, "What if Draco doesn't like me? I've seen the girls he dates. They're nothing like me. Plus to any extent what if he doesn't see me like that, since we've been friends for so long. It will make it even harder to complete my given task"

"Contrary to Dumbledore's beliefs and obviously your own, I personally do not believe that dating Draco will help you be any more successful in completing this venture since you two are good friends either way," Snape drawled. He pierced his bottom lip beneath his teeth in an attempt to keep his cool. "Although, I don't find you will have a problem pursuing him, Alexandria."

Severus stood with conjecture. He looked right into her eyes and with pure honesty he spoke, "You are a beautiful young woman and by the way he was disgustingly eyeing you up the other night during the dinner party at the Crabbe's, it is evident that he has already found this physical trait of yours to be quite intriguing."

Snape whisked out from the garden into the home. Alex followed in toe entering Spinner's End in a different way than when she had last walked out of it; with a smile upon her face and a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

* * *

><p>The rustling of the trees could be heard across the yard. Nestled in her bed upstairs, Alex continually tossed and turned. She yanked the covers over her head in an attempt to get some sleep. Down in his study, Severus was divulged into <em>Magical Drafts and Potions<em> by Arsenius Jigger, drawing up lesson plans.

Suddenly a loud pop rang throughout the house; the source from upstairs.

Snape looked up from his book, placed it on his desk, grabbed his wand, and headed upstairs. Simultaneously, Alex was in her room; breathing heavily and scared. She had jumped out from under her covers from the ruckus of the noise. She was now attempting to grab her wand off her side table, a feat which became quite daunting as her efforts were merely pushing the wand further from her grasp. Finally she reached it.

"Lumos," she yelled. Adjusting her eyes to the light, she had suddenly become face to face with a rather tall man with sparkling red hair.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Alex angrily whispered. Fred began to speak, but Alex cut him off. "No time. Get in here," she insisted, shoving him into her closet and closing the door. Alexandria jumped back in bed. Although she could not hear him, she knew her father would be making a swift climb up those stairs to investigate the noise.

The moment her eyes shut, he entered the room. Turning on the light, Alex pretended to be awakened by him. She mumbled inaudibly in order to make it a bit more believable.

"Alexandria, what was that noise?"

"What noise?" she innocently asked. At this point, cold sweat had begun to gather behind Alex's neckline. From what she could tell, he hadn't noticed yet. They stared off at one another; him trying to get her to tell the truth and her wanting him to just go away. Suddenly the silence was broken as Severus's lips bellowed into words,

"Mr. Weasley, please step out of my daughter's closet," he harshly stated, not breaking eye contact with Alexandria. The door creaked open and out flopped Fred's giant feet which were wrapped in old leather shoes and tatted with the words 'Gryffindor Rules' across the bottom side of the left one.

"Father I swear, I didn't know he was coming!" Alexandria pleaded.

"As well as that case may be he is here now Alex" he snarled.

"Sir, I just came to apologize to Alexandria." Fred explained. Alex's eyes lit up; Snape took notice.

"So instead of using the door like a normal person, you decided to wake the whole muggle neighborhood by apparating in?"

Fred, determined not to break, spoke with a half witted smile, "I didn't want to disturb you by making you answer the door"

"Yet you've seem to disturb me anyhow."

"Professor, five minutes is all ask," Fred begged. Severus looked over to his daughter who was now sitting on the edge of her bed, still wrapped up in a tangled mess of her covers. She seemed happy; almost excited. Her eyes whispered pleadings to let Fred stay.

With a long pause, Snape drew the words, "Five minutes." He walked towards the door as Alex and Fred had now begun to smile at each other. He opened the door then turned back toward the two teenagers, "I will be back up here in five minutes and Mr. Weasley I advise that you be long gone."

Snape waited for Fred's confirmation of understanding, which came in the form of a nod, before heading back downstairs, closing the door behind him.

Alex scooted over on her bed to make room for Fred to sit down.

"Look," he said, "I've thought about it and I know how much this will mean to you. I know that you've been scratching at the chance to prove yourself and this is it. So if you really want to do this…"

Fred hesitated but quickly reassured himself at the sight of Alex's eyes lighting up in hope and happiness.

"…I'm not going to like it. But I'll be by your side; every ste—" but Fred was cut off right as Alex jumped onto him kissing his cheek repeatedly, murmuring 'thank you' in his ear over and over, and embracing him in a tight hug.

They rolled on the bed, Alex still atop of Fred. She gazed into Fred's eyes. His face changed from a smile to a smirk. He slickly raised his eyebrows followed by a wink.

"Pervert" Alex said as she hit him in the chest and got off of him. Leaning on one elbow, Fred gazed at Alex as she walked over to the light switch. Her long black hair met the middle of her back graciously. Her brown puppy dog eyes were a knee killer to most. She wasn't too tall, but to Fred she didn't need to be. She was perfect the way she was. She always had been.

"Can you blame me?" he smiled "A guy just wants some love from his amazingly, beautiful girlfriend."

Alex blushed, which was something she rarely did. Yet, Fred always had that affect on her and he was the only who ever had.


	2. Got the Idea

**[Fall of 1995]**

"See you around?" Alex sighed.

"I guess so" Harry replied, equally as hurt.

"The year will pass by fast," Alex tried.

"Alexandria." Snape called from the door of the burrow.

Alexandria looked at her father than back at her friends. Everyone shared a look of sadness. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were holding each other in the background, both sharing looks of concern. Both Sirius and Remus seemed indifferent. Earlier they had both protested against Alex doing this. They felt it was not a child's job. Although they may have loathed Severus, they did love Alexandria and her late mother very much. The living room was filled with tension and packed suitcases. It was time to head back to Hogwarts, but this time Alex had to board separately. Just by the looks on everyone's faces and the feelings in everyone's hearts, it was obvious that this year was definitely going to be different.

She crept over to Fred, the words catching in her throat, "I-uhm—"

He just leaned over and kissed the top of her head. Not saying anything, Alex just looked up and nodded at him like she understood. Nothing really needed to be said at that point.

With a big sigh, she looked over at a watery-eyed Hermione, an uncomfortable Ron, and a depressed Harry. She grabbed her bags off the floor and dragged her feet to the door. Severus Snape stepped out of the house just as Alex approached the doorway. Stopping at the threshold, she paused and looked back. As a tear rolled off her eye, she made her way out of the burrow.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Malfoy greeted as he entered the train compartment. "What are you doing sitting by yourself? Shouldn't you be with Potter and his poor little friends?"<p>

"I'm not friends with them anymore." Alexandria told, not looking up from the book she was reading.

Malfoy took a seat next to her and pushed the book away from her face with one hand, gently, so he could see her, "Oh really? What brought that upon?"

"I realized how annoying they were." Alex responded with a smirk, "Plus, I think I want to focus on being a deatheater, like you."

Draco jumped up and toppled over Alex, placing his hand over her mouth roughly.

Close enough so only she could hear, he spit out his words, "Shut the fuck up. No one knows and no one needs to know. How do you even know?"

Pulling Draco's hand off her face, she replied, "I am the daughter to the Dark Lord's right hand man, dumbass."

"How does he know?" Draco looked frantic.

"Because Voldemort came to our house, had a cup of tea with myself and my father and told us everything about your life, duh!" Alex rolled her eyes.

Alex looked at him like he was stupid. Still pinned beneath him, she slapped the back of his head and tugged him off. As he was in daze running the information that someone other than his family knew, Draco obliged and scooted back.

"What else do you know?" he stated quickly.

Alex took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Well…" Alexandria dragged, unpinning her hair and letting her soft curls fall. "I do know that you have the mark of a death eater."

Alex crawled along side the compartment benches over to Draco. Settling on top of him, she straddled his waist with her legs.

"Wha-what are yo—" Draco tried but Alex cut him off by placing her left forefinger over his lips.

"Don't act like you don't want this." She teased.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "I've been chasing you for years. What's changed?"

"This." Alex grabbed his arm and ripped down his sleeve revealing his dark mark. "Nothing sexier. Tells me that you're a real man now; which I never thought you could be."

"You don't think I'm a man?" Draco questioned, sitting bit. "I'm more of a man than you've ever seen."

Alex roughly tugged him closer by his tie.

"Prove it." She whispered.

Alex pushed her lips onto his, which Draco happily deepened, placing a hand on the small of her back. As his tongue slipped into her mouth, Alex edged her body over his and whipped her hair to one side. Stumbling to grab his wand, Draco managed to enchant the compartment, with sound-proofing, curtain-closing, and door-locking spells. Just as the last curtain on the compartment fell into place, Alex and Draco rolled off of the side and onto the floor. Their screams of ecstasy and pleasure rattling through the room, but to the outside world nothing could be seen or heard.

Nearly an hour later, Alex was buttoning her blouse back up and Draco was adjusting his tie behind her. Standing from the floor, Alex reached to grab her purse.

"You want something?" She asked.

"You…again…" he smirked.

"A chocolate frog it is!" Alex answered with a smile, as she unlocked the door, slid it open, and made her way to find the trolley lady, who she was sure they missed. Draco stayed behind with a lot on his mind.

* * *

><p>"Alex! ALEX!"<p>

Alexandria turned around.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Draco asked as he caught his breath. He of course was referring to Alex's fast get-away from the carriage once they arrived on campus.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alexandria mumbled before turning around. Draco caught her by the shoulder and flipped her to face him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He pressed. "You couldn't have run out of there faster if you tried."

It took all Alex had not to smile. He was falling into her set-up perfectly; eating up every word she was saying.

"I was just tired of watching Pansy place her grubby hands all over you." Alex responded, making sure to elaborate a hurt tone.

Then Draco did something that not only surprised Alexandria and the rest of Hogwarts, but himself as well. He took her by the hand and intertwined his fingers in the spaces where hers laid.

"You don't have to worry about her." He said sincerely, "You're the only one on my radar right now."

Alex snorted, "Your radar?"

"Shut the fuck up." He mumbled with a smirk, as Alex wrapped her other hand across her body and latched it onto his bicep in a comforting way.

She laughed as they walked into the Great Hall. Upon arrival through the doors, Alexandria Snape and Draco Malfoy were on the lips of everyone, including Dumbledore, who was secretly whispering "Good job Alex" to himself under his beard. Gasps and whispers scattered the hall. Draco prodded himself like he was the king of the world. Alex made sure to avoid the eyes at the Gryffindor table at all costs as she knew glares would be waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Alexandria caught wind of Fred waiting, just outside the Great Hall as she left, hand-in-hand, with Draco. He signaled to her five fingers and pointed to a statue. She knew he wanted to see her in five minutes by a statue which she knew was that the one he had pointed to. But it was alright because Alex knew exactly which one he was implying. Just before she made her descent down to the dungeons with Malfoy, she stopped.<p>

"I have to pee." She whispered in his ear.

He just nodded and caught up to Blaise Zabini who was only a few steps ahead of them. Alex, on the other hand, trotted back up the stairs and ran to the 3rd floor corridor. Once she managed to see the exact statue, she drew her wand and spilled the incantation Fred had taught her the year before. This secret passageway that lead to Hogsmeade, was a quaint hooking up spot for Fred and Alex; one that they were fully prepared to use the most out of this year. Upon the passage opening, Alex caught a glimpse of red hair and knew he was already there.

"Fred?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." His voice grumbled before a sparking light came jolting out of his wand.

"Hey" she attempted.

"Hey…" he sighed. "I—I just wanted to see you, since I didn't get to really talk to you today."

"Yeah, sorry about that" she offered, "I just knew my timing would be perfect to get him today, you know?"

"Do mind if we don't talk about him?" Fred sounded hurt, "I said you can do this mission, I never said I'd like it or want to hear about it."

"Okay" Alex quietly agreed, while looking down at her shoes.

"Hey," Fred tried after seeing Alex's response. He offered out his arm. "Come here."

Alex took a step forward and Fred whisked her into his embrace, swirling her around. Alexandria giggled in his arms as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I missed you today" Fred confessed.

"You have no idea" Alex agreed before leaning in for another kiss from the boy she loved so dearly.

"Goodnight." the drawl of a voice she knew all too well rang through her head as she walked through the halls, leaving her escapade with Fred behind.

Alex looked up from the ground to see her father.

"Goodnight." She mumbled, making her way back down to the Slytherin Common Room as he was headed out.

"Alexandria." He professed as he reached the top of the stairs and she reached the bottom. She swung around to face him.

"How'd you do it?" he asked.

"I made him realize that I was attracted to him. Then I—I—" Alex paused.

"I got the idea." Severus finished for her.

"Yeah…well then after that I just acted like I was hurt by Pansy's aggressive moves towards him and he did the rest."

"Good J-J-J-" Snape attempted to compliment.

"Thanks dad." She stated before he could finish the sentence he clearly didn't know how to say to her.

"Very well then," He nodded before turning around to make his way to god-knows-where. Alex took a deep breath and began walking towards her misery.

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Draco interrogated. "You took forever just to use the bathroom."<p>

"I ran into my father in the hall." Alexandria half lied.

"Oh." Draco bit into the lie. "Well then…"

"Yeah, sorry," Alex said casually, plopping a seat next to Draco on the couch, "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing." He grumbled.

"Nothing" she mocked making Crabbe and Goyle snort in laughter which they both quickly recanted as Draco shot them glares. As Draco attempted to send Alex the same glare, she just slipped her tongue out at him.

"So immature." He cased.

"You loved it." She yawned.

"Someone's tired" Draco teased.

"No shit." Alex grumbled. "Maybe I'll go to bed."

She leaned in for a cheek kiss, yet before she knew it Draco had turned his head towards her. Locking her lips against his, Alex could feel the warmth of Draco once more. Although not a bad kisser by any means, Draco was no Fred; which would always be the issue for Alex. She sucked it up though and gave in.

As they pulled away Draco smiled, "Goodnight Alex."

A rush of butterflies stormed through her stomach.

"Goodnight Draco" she replied, while mentally yelling at her body.

As she took each step to her dorm, the day's adventures rang through her mind like an alarm; one she couldn't shut off either. Tossing and turning all night, Alex came to the realization that although pulling Draco in was easy; balancing her life out was not going to be. Alex knew that she was going to have a long year ahead of her.


	3. Keep Up with this Forever

**[Summer/Fall of 1996]**

"Well, good morning!" Fred shifted down for a kiss.

"Morning," Alexandria grumbled in her toast as she read the paper.

Nearly a year had passed. On the outside Fred and Alex looked better than ever. On the inside, they were both dying. Their relationship was struggling to keep afloat.

"You all packed?" He asked.

"Almost"

"I'm going to miss you this year." Fred huffed out, pausing in his stance.

Alex put down the Daily Prophet. She stared back up towards Fred, a half hearted smile on her face.

"I'm going to miss you too"

He weakly smiled back.

"Good morning!" Mrs. Weasley rang as she bustled into the kitchen; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny following suit. Hellos were passed around before everyone else took a seat at the table. Fred walked over and grabbed some coffee before sitting next to Alex.

His hand reached over and rested on her knee.

'_At least he is trying'_ Alexandria thought as she looked back up towards him and put both her hands around his. The touch just wasn't the same. Alex could feel Fred try to wriggle out, regretting his motion. She just held tighter.

In the year that passed, much had changed.

Dating Draco had been somewhat of an easy. Some days he was a total gentlemen, others a complete asshole. She was use to it though. Alexandria didn't care though her heart wasn't always in it.

Fred kept a keen eye on her and Draco's relationship. This placed pressure on Alex to make sure she didn't do anything too drastic with Draco, but balanced it to make sure she wasn't pushing Draco away in the process.

Since her return from Hogwarts this summer, Alex had been different. She was exhausted all the time and never really wanted to see anyone. She had told both Draco and Fred that she was going to the States on a Holiday; her father had obviously backed her up on this lie.

The summer had been a rocky one. Since Fred's departure from Hogwarts, he became weary about sending Alex off to Hogwarts. Alone with Draco was not something Fred wanted for Alexandria, but he had no choice. And since Alex and spent the summer away and Fred nearly only spoke to her by letter, their relationship wasn't doing any better. She was about to leave and he had to stay behind to look after the joke shop. Neither wanted to be apart, yet instead of pulling them closer; it had seemed to be driving them away from each other.

"Pass the butter" George asked Fred.

As Fred took his hand away, Alex could feel the warmth of his touch still linger.

"Alexandria" Severus Snape's voice rang through her head just as he walked in with Remus.

The all too familiar feel set across the table as everyone stopped what they were doing. George's half buttered bagel sat untouched. Harry's orange juice didn't seem so important to gulp down. Hermione's berries rolled right out of her hand and she didn't bother to chase it. Alexandria took a deep breath, placed her hands on the edge of the table, and pushed her chair out.

As she got up Fred stood and asked Snape, "Sir, can I?"

"Quickly." Severus spit.

Fred took Alex by the hand and led her into the other room; all eyes shifted towards them. Fred's eyebrows were filled with sweat. Alexandria prepared herself accordingly; she knew what was coming, but she didn't like it.

"Alex," Fred said, taking her hands and looking into her eyes, "I love you, more than anything. This whole Draco thing has been hard; for the both of us. I want to ask you one last time, please don't do this."

"You know I cannot just quit something I've worked so hard for. Lose everything I've accomplished in the last year?"

"LIKE WHAT!" Fred freaked, "PLEASE INFORM ME OF ANY USEFUL INFORMATION YOU'VE BROUGHT IN BECAUSE OF YOUR INFILTRATION WITH MALFOY! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW DRACO DOESN'T HAVE STRONG ENOUGH TIES! YOU'RE DOING THIS FOR NO REASON!"

"I TRULY THOUGHT YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, UNDERSTOOD!" Alex screamed, "YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE SUPPORTIVE! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO LOVE ME! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING PRICK!"

Alex got up, grabbed her coat, and started to storm out.

"I can't do this anymore, I need a break…" Fred's voice calmly filled the room.

Alexandria froze. She hesitated to turn to him. She was too afraid to see the tears on his cheeks, the hurt stare on his face, and the truth in his eyes. So Alexandria merely continued to walk out.

As she entered the kitchen, the conversation dropped.

"Let's go!" She ordered, as she slid her coat over she shoulders and slammed her way out the door. As Snape chased after his daughter, George Weasley stood quickly, dropping his knife on the table. He knew what just happened and he knew he needed to go find his brother.

* * *

><p>"I had to do it." Fred whispered, as he heard his brother enter their room.<p>

"I know mate," George comforted, placing his hand on Fred's shoulder, "I know."

"She couldn't truly expect me to keep up with this forever?" Fred confessed, turning to his twin.

"No, she couldn't of" George said, "but knowing Alex, I don't think she did…"

George took a folded envelope out from his pocket and threw it on Fred's lap. As George left the room, Fred stared at the envelope his brother just gave his. He then sucked up the last of his tears and slowly slid his finger across the glued envelope flap. Reaching in, Fred took out a stack of papers. Unfolding each one, he began to notice they were all addressed to Draco. He began to shuffle through them, reading each word with regret.

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore._

_Draco,_

_I'm not in love with you._

_Draco, _

_There's someone else._

_Draco,_

_By the time you get this I've already left._

Fred quickly realized that Alex had never planned to stay with Draco. His regrets began to sink in, but it was too late.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, Alex knocked. As the door crept open, a small house elf answered and brought Alexandria inside.<p>

"In the den!" The house elf squeaked before walking away.

"What are we going to do Lucius?" Alex could hear Narcissa's voice from the entrance. Alex paused and listened.

"I don't know!" He responded harshly.

"Do something!" she pressed, "He's your son!"

"I don't know what to do, don't you get that woman!" Lucius nearly yelled.

"Fine." Narcissa huffed, "I'll take matters into my own hands."

Just then a door popped open from behind Alex and she jumped. She quickly rushed away from the entrance of the den, just as Draco came out of the bathroom at the other end of the hall.

"Hey beautiful" he greeted. "When'd you get here?"

"Two point four seconds ago." She smiled as he approached her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek.

"So precise." He smirked.

Suddenly, Draco's mother popped out and greeted the both of them.

"Oh good! You're here, how are you darling?" she asked.

"Good" Alexandria fakely smiled.

"And your father?"

"Good."

"Wonderful!" she cheered, placing her hands together. Lucius then stepped out of the den. The click of his cane ran through the vaulted ceilings.

"Alexandria, good to see you." He greeted with a nod.

"Mr. Malfoy." Alexandria nodded back.

"Father." Draco greeted with a slight bow of the head as well.

"Draco." He summoned, acknowledging Draco's presence. "Remember what I said about distractions this year."

"Yes sir." Draco obliged.

"We should get going!" Narcissa pushed after feeling the awkwardness in the room.

"What's with him…?" Alex leaned back and whispered to Draco and the left the Malfoy Manor.

"No clue." Draco lied.

* * *

><p>"What's up my man?" Blaise coiled as he slid his way into the booth across from Draco.<p>

Draco slid his arm around Alex's shoulder just as Blaise winked at her. It was no secret these two friends had been chasing after the same girl for years and just because Draco had won her for the time being didn't mean Blaise was above trying to steal Alexandria for himself.

"Not much, not much." Draco responded.

Just then two large goons strolled in; both carrying their weight in candy. As they mumbled hellos through the chocolate that was infesting their mouths and took seats at the booth across the aisle, Pansy Parkinson busted in.

"OH DRACO!" she smothered. Leaping towards Draco, she took him in a hug. He pushed her off roughly.

"Parkinson." He spat as she took a seat next to Blaise.

"Snape" She spit with a glare to Alex, crossing her arms across one another on the table in front of her.

This was by far, the most ill-tempered table one had ever seen. Draco Malfoy sat there; roughly grabbing his girlfriend by the waist as she was trying to ward off sick attempts of Blaise's flirting and Pansy's angst. Draco was inconceivably shooting glares back at Blaise and trying to stop Pansy from rubbing her foot up his leg beneath the table. Fortunately, Crabbe and Goyle, from the table across the way, broke the tension.

"So Draco how was your summer?" Goyle asked.

"Yeah Draco how was your summer?" Crabbe cooed repeatedly as Goyle kicked him under their table.

"Yeah Draco how was your summer?" Alex mimicked and looked at him with a smirk.

"Fine" Draco stated sharply as he fake glared at Alex.

"That's good" Goyle recognized. "And where've you been all summer?"

Alex realized he was talking to her and quickly broke eye-contact with Draco.

"Took a holiday to the States." She simply told.

"By yourself?" Pansy questioned. "Your father was still in town; I saw him at the meetings."

Parkinson was obviously talking about the weekly deatheater meetings Voldemort had arranged. Since these were always held at the Malfoy's, Alexandria knew Pansy had thrown that bit about the meetings in there just to make a point that she was alone with Draco while Alex was out of country.

Alexandria bit pursed her lip in annoyance before responding, "Yes, by myself."

"Well how was it?" Blaise chambered in. "I heard they have all sorts of weird things there, like holes in the ground that people go and actually tour."

"Yeah, the Grand Canyon." Alex replied.

"Stupid Muggles." Draco chimed in.

"Eh, what's up with you man?" Blaise asked. "You're usually a jerk, but this year you seem to be a bit more…"

"Of an asshole." Alex finished with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." Blaise agreed.

"Lovely, so now you two finish each other's sentences. What's next a honeymoon?" Draco angrily made aware of his feelings.

"It's a sign you should be with me!" Pansy took the chance as she slid her hand to Draco's across the wood that made the tabletop.

"Oh shove off, the both of you." Alexandria glared. "I was just making a point that I had noticed it too."

"I've just got a lot on my mind" Draco rendered.

"Like what?" Crabbe spoke.

"Is it school?" Goyle ensued.

"I don't care about this bloody school. I shouldn't even be here if I didn't have to be."

"We all feel that way mate." Blaise told.

"You don't get it." Draco rolled his eyes annoyed at the group.

Alex noticed his hands were clenched so she put hers over them, "Then helps us too."

"Let's just say next year I won't be at Hogwarts." He answered.

"And why not?" Crabbe and Goyle asked simultaneously.

"I'll be moving on to bigger and better things…" Draco truthfully said.


End file.
